Explosion
by Timballisto
Summary: “Calcifer, you're insufferable.” Tris grumbled. Calcifer laughed, causing Tris to flush in embarresment. “Sorry dear, you're getting me and Briar mixed up. I’m not insufferable, I’m impossible ” TrisOC Oneshot


Yo! Timballisto here with a TrisOc oneshot. I figured, since there were so few TrisOc stories that I'd cook up a few. Anyway, if Tris seems OOC in this could you review me I need to know what to fix so she seems dry and sarcastic enough. Right, I may write a few other stories following this pair, of course I need reviews to power my reviewburning writing machine that I call my brain. I'm editing it so it ties in with the story of how these two met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trisana Chandler huffed in frustration as she snapped her book shut, clouds of dust puffing from the old yellowed pages.

"Not a single mention of a magical mixture of lightning and stone magic ANYWHERE." The read head groaned, rubbing her temples. "In all of the Lightsbridge libraries, nothing at all." Her hair started crackling with lightining. "I hate feeling useless."

"Tris, you don't have to be so frustrated, we're working it out fine." Another pair of hands took over rubbing her temples, undaunted by the miniature lightning playing over his hands.

Calcifer was about a year younger than Tris, and was never really impressed at all by her theatric displays of lightning and weather magic. With his amber eyes, tanned complexion and strange white hair it didn't really look like anything could surprise him.

Tris sighed as her lover eased her headache. "You know, you calming me down and absorbing that lightning is going to make the next time you get vexed very interesting." She remarked as Calcifer's hands moved down her face to her shoulders.

"It's worth it, besides Niko-sensei said that my next explosion should be in a few months, Daja's limiters have really helped." Calcifer shook his gold bangle in front of Tris's face.

Tris sighed again. Calcifer's magic had been a problem even when he had worked for the Empress, who hadn't seemed to care that he didn't really know how to use his unique mixture, well, except that he blew things up when he got angry. Niko had said that his magic was strange, but he didn't know how strange until they followed Calcifer to an abandoned field where he promptly blew a huge crater in the ground. Cal, it seemed had magic that reacted so strong to emotion. Tris couldn't fathom how awful that must be, even her magic could be productive sometimes, instead of just exploding. Currently, Calcifer was working on harnessing his exploding energy using Daja's bangles to disperse his electrical energy before it could funnel in to the groud and promptly explode.

"I suppose." Tris sighed.

"Would you stop sighing already? You sound like a bellows." Cal sounded vaguely annoyed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop changing the subject." Tris growled, though amused. Cal always knew how to cheer her up, he was just as good as her siblings in that aspect, or actually better depending on the tactics he used. Briar couldn't exactly stop her in mid-rant by kissing her unexpectedly, leaving her speechless. Her siblings were always having a laugh about the first time he did this, in front of them all.

"The subject being...?" Calcifer trailed off, becoming very interested with a curl at the base of her neck.

"Cal, your insufferable."

"No, you're getting me mixed up with your brother Briar. I'm not insufferable, I'm impossible "

Tris grinned. "I think you should tell that to Rosethorn, she'll want to use that on Briar herself."

Calcifer flapped a hand a Tris and began packing away her books.

Tris stood up and stretched, wincing as her back popped. She had been pouring over books for hours and it showed in the rings around her eyes.

"When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?" Calcifer asked, his voice a little sharp.

Tris shrugged. "I'm not tire-" Tris yawned.

Cal frowned. "Right, go home."

Tris frowned. "Why?"

Calcifer sighed. "You wasting away trying to help me is not doing you or I any good."

"It makes me feel useful." Tris muttered as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"This makes me feel useful." Calcifer said and kissed Tris full on the lips. When he pulled away, Tris had a silly grin on her face.

"Now I remember why I like keeping you around." Tris said, trying to regain what was left of her dignity.

"That, and I can make a mean cup of coffee."


End file.
